Conventional approaches to presenting endpoint device selection options for a video conference system typically set a default option, with a mechanism potentially available to select alternate installed endpoint device accessories (e.g., microphones, speaker systems, etc.). However, it becomes increasingly difficult to determine which accessory, if any, is an ideal choice for a particular circumstance or if there happens to be a problem or reduced performance of a selected accessory. When this situation occurs in a dedicated conference room setting, for example, a user is likely not aware of what accessories are available, or if any accessory selection is more desirable or appropriate for that particular conference room, leading to a diminished video conference experience.